1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing program and is suitably applied to, for example, a digital recording apparatus that treats various contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, as a digital recording apparatus such as a hard disk recorder having a function of recording program contents, there is a digital recording apparatus having a function of selecting program contents out of recorded program contents on the basis of predetermined conditions and presenting a user with the selected program contents as recommended program contents to thereby recommend one or plural program contents among the recorded program contents to the user from an apparatus side.
The digital recording apparatus having such a function selects recommended program contents on the basis of program information obtained from EPG (Electronic Program Guide) information and a setting by the user such that, for example, program contents of a genre selected by the user or program contents including keywords selected by the user in titles thereof are presented as recommended program contents.
There is also a digital recording apparatus that analyzes a taste of a user on the basis of an operation history and the like to thereby automatically record and display recommended program contents as a list without depending on a setting by the user and the like. Further, there is a digital recording apparatus that selects recommended program contents on the basis of a result of matching of a taste vector representing a taste of a user and a program vector representing a characteristic of program contents obtained from EPG information and displays the selected recommended program contents together with a reason for the recommendation.
Moreover, as the digital recording apparatus having such a function, there is proposed a digital recording apparatus that displays selected plural recommended program contents of special feature program contents as a list, determines display priorities of the special feature program contents according to a taste of a user and the like, and changes, according to the display priorities, a display character form used in displaying the special feature program contents as a list to thereby effectively cause the user to recognize the special feature program contents (i.e., the selected recommended program contents) (see, for example, JP-A-2006-191486).